1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to boot systems and methods, more particularly to boot systems and methods using an input/output chip of an electronic device, and related devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an OS (Operating System) must be in a data storage device, such as hard disc of a computer system. The OS includes hardware drivers and applications used to boot the computer system, and provides functions when the computer system operates.
A recovery disc is always provided with a computer system. When the computer system has a malfunction, for example, the hard disk or OS of the computer is damaged, or files in the hard disk are infected with computer viruses, such that the computer system cannot boot or results in abnormal operation, the recovery disc can be used to boot the computer system, and recover the OS of the computer system. However, if the recovery disc is lost or a disc drive of the computer system cannot be driven to read data of the recovery disc, the computer system cannot be successfully recovered.
Additionally, in some conventional practices, a computer system may have a hard disk including multiple partitions or several hard disks. Various Oss can be stored in the respective partitions/hard disks. When an OS of a specific partition/hard disk malfunctions, another partition/hard disk can be switched to, and the computer system can be booted according to the OS therein. However, in these conventional practices, additional hard disk capacity is required to store the backup OS, thus increasing the cost of the computer system.